


Commanded

by MalignedMachine



Series: Detroit: Become Human - Oneshots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hotwiring, M/M, Teasing, ]why am i doing this?, hlep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignedMachine/pseuds/MalignedMachine
Summary: Connor decides to let off some steam by Hotwiring himself, but some of his base programming is still active, meaning there are still some things he cant do without being commanded.This is quite a revelation for Hank, who decides to have a little fun.





	Commanded

**Author's Note:**

> I've kiiinda stopped liking this ship, but I'm going to post this anyway. If you guys want the second chapter let me know and I'll post it, But I most likely won't be writing more Hannor.  
> (Please let me know if there are any errors)

Connor heard the click of the lock unlocking as he twisted the handle to enter Hank's house. He knew the Lieutenant wouldn't be home yet, but was still startled by his partner's dog bounding toward him at an awful quick pace. The enormous dog leaped onto him, smothering him with his silken, brown fur and happily lapping at his face.  
"Ah! Easy, Sumo, it's just me," Connor gave the St. Bernard a gentle scratch behind the ears with a grin, "Hank should be home soon, so don't worry,"

Sumo, upon realizing that Connor wished to move, got up and padded across the room to his bed. Connor also arose from the floor and walked over to the couch, the heels of his formal shoes making a muted tap each time his foot hit the wooden floor. He removed his jacket with a flourish, folded it neatly, and set it down on on top of one of the couch cushions. Although he was deviant, he wasn't a barbarian.  
The android, devoid of things to do, felt an idea pop into his head. He glanced toward the bedroom, as a glowing statistic appeared in his peripheral,  
'Chance of being caught: 30%'

Connor admittedly felt disgusted with himself for even considering doing this, yet the idea was so... alluring that he couldn't stop himself. What was left of his common sense, or the android equivalent, was scolding him as he pulled at his tie impatiently whilst making his way towards Hank's bedroom. 

The android was still trying to become used to the new feelings he acquired from becoming Deviant, such as happiness, sadness, embarrassment, and the feeling of almost unbearable warmth in his chest and lower body.  
At first he thought he was malfunctioning, perhaps his cooling systems weren't working efficiently enough, but after a system diagnostic he realised that wasn't what was happening. Then he simply tried ignoring it. However after being told that his face was lighting up like a Christmas tree whilst he was sat at his desk, he realised that that wouldn't work either. Connor began his research not long after, search after search on many android forums and blogs as to find the core reason for the things he was feeling. And then, it suddenly clicked.

Arousal. The tightness in his chest, the irregular beat of his thirium pump, the warm blue blush of his synthetic skin and the abnormal temperature. All four lined up with symptoms typical of human arousal, he concluded that Cyberlife skipped no eventuality with his model...  
He also began to research ways of alleviating these feelings, as he didn't want to embarrass himself or the Lieutenant again, when he found a solution.

The androids on the forum were calling it 'Wiretapping' or 'Hot-wiring', Connor was intrigued to say the least. As he sad on the edge of his partner's bed and gently eased the shoes off his feet, he recalled the method he'd read over one too many times. The pristine, crease void shirt hung loosely from his shoulders after he unbuttoned it, he ran a hand slowly down his torso feeling the difference in temperature until he reaches a small panel on his lower abdomen. He pushed it carefully and it slid aside, revealing a mass of royal blue, glowing wires. Connor reached tentatively for one, mesmerised, his breath hitched slightly and he threw his head back as it sent a jolt of electricity through his brain. A wave of what he could only describe as utter bliss washed over him as a small amount of synthetic endorphins trickled slowly from their reserves. He groaned and glanced toward the door, 

‘Chance of being caught: 40%’

Connor decided to continue, he rubbed a few wires together, the friction causing him to make obscene sounds that he was sure weren’t programmed into his software. He muffled his moans with a pillow, as to not alarm Sumo, and continued to rub and pull at the sensitive wires. Many warnings and alerts appeared in his peripheral as he continued to groan needily into the pillow.

As the Lieutenant’s usual arrival time approached Connor became more frantic, tugging at the softly glowing wires as if his life depended on it. He was beginning to reach that climax, or what he assumed a climax was, before he hit the edge and...

Groaning, moaning, whining. He couldn’t tip himself over that edge, his movements became more frantic as he moved faster and faster but still, nothing. He could practically see the edge, but it was just out of his reach. As if there was a wall between it and himself. 

‘Override Unsuccessful: Command Required’

It flashed in his peripheral and he finally paid attention to it. Still fumbling with the wires between his fingertips he kept himself pressed against that edge, still whining and whimpering into the pillow he held between his teeth. His mind felt as if it were melting, the endorphins were flooding his mechanical senses with nothing but pure pleasure. 

Then he heard a lock click. Well, he heard it, but didn’t process it. His mind too flushed with endorphins and his senses muffled by the arousal, Connor didn’t hear the Lieutenant enter the room, although he did hear the whiskey from his partner’s hand hit the floor with a ‘smash’.

“Connor?! The fuck are you doing?”

The android didn’t stop what he was doing, only slowed his movements.

“Hank, I -Ah- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...”

Hank’s eyes trailed from Connor’s disheveled hair, to his open shirt, the the little open panel the android was fumbling around with. His fingers were dripping with a light coating of thirium, as was the area around the panel and the pillow he was digging his nails into.

“So, my best guess is that this is the android way of jacking off, right?” Hank began with a sigh before heading for the door,  
“And if it is, imma just... leave you here to get on with it. we can just pretend this never happened, alright? cool,”

“No. Wait a second Lieutenant!” Connor practically whined,  
“My apologies but I cannot finish without your assistance,”

“The fuck d’ya mean by that?”

The android averted his gaze to the panel he was continuing to fumble with,  
“I-I’m not sure. Although I am deviant, it seems that some of my base programming is still active”

Connor looked up at Hank with a look of need, his eyes too innocent for what he was about to ask,  
“Lieutenant, there are still some things i can’t do without a command... and unfortunately this is one of them.” 

“Please... all you need to do is tell me to climax and it’ll be done,”  
"Jesus... you sure?"  
"Yes Hank, please..."  
"Alright..."


End file.
